


Making it up to Magnus

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус расстроен, и Алек пытается это исправить.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 13





	Making it up to Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making it up to Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376675) by [TintedMirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedMirrors/pseuds/TintedMirrors). 



— Магнус, ты тут? — проскользнув в двери лофта, Алек осматривает гостиную. Пусто.

— Я здесь, Александр.

Голос доносится из спальни, и Алек направляется туда. Едва войдя в комнату, встает как вкопанный. Он видел Магнуса в целой куче разных нарядов, но этот совершенно на них не похож. Ни ярких тонов, ни замысловатых узоров, такая одежда подошла бы скорее гардеробу Алека, но на маге все равно смотрится потрясающе.

Настолько сексуальный, что Алек понятия не имеет на чем остановить взгляд. За последние три месяца Магнус отрастил волосы, но Алек впервые видит их уложенными гелем в ирокез. Узкие черные джинсы облепляют мышцы на бедрах, темная сетчатая футболка плотно облегает грудь. Хоть ткань и черного цвета, как и вся остальная одежда, сквозь ее прозрачный материал Алеку видны соски. Не сильно выступающие, но все же заметные темные комочки, так и умоляющие Алека обратить на них свое внимание. И еще куртка, такая же темная, но с золотым отливом. Как и все остальное, она сидит на нем идеально.

И, конечно, образ был бы не полным без серебряных колец на пальцах и лака на ногтях. Сегодня он полуночно-черный. 

Магнус похож на рок-звезду. Алек даже не осознает, что пялится, пока Магнус не прочищает горло.

— Нравится? — он разводит руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя Алеку.

У Алека во рту пересохло. Он понятия не имеет, куда делись все слюни, однако они покинули его вместе с возможностью сглотнуть.  
— Вау.

— Собираюсь сегодня в Пандемониум, — поясняет Магнус, плавной походкой приближаясь к Алеку, на губах играет знакомая соблазнительная улыбка. — Владелец должен появляться там хотя бы раз в месяц.

— Ага, должен, — соглашается Алек, но слова минуют мозг. Тот слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как ткань штанов скользит по бедрам Магнуса. Ласкает мускулы, словно любовница, обрисовывает контуры члена, выставляя его формы на всеобщее обозрение, и от этой мысли внутри Алека поднимает голову зеленоглазый монстр. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел Мануса таким — слишком сексуальным, слишком откровенным. Уязвимая его часть боится, что кому-нибудь удастся украсть у него парня. Там кругом целая куча роскошных людей — мужчин и женщин — и Магнус смог бы заполучить любого из них.

Магнус кладет покрытые лаком пальцы Алеку на грудь и бросает взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Ты мог бы пойти со мной, ангел?

Алек выныривает из своих похотливых мыслей и качает головой.  
— Не могу. Я бы с радостью, но у меня сегодня патруль с Джейсом и Иззи. Мы выслеживаем банду нимф, торгующих инь-фенем.

Магнус хмурится, блестки в темных тенях переливаются на свету.  
— Нимфы не торгуют инь-фенем.

Алек трясет головой.  
— Странно, правда? Нам кажется, за этим кроется нечто большее. Что мы что-то упускаем. Может, это не совсем инь-фень, а какой-то другой подражающий ему синтетический наркотик.

— Вам нужна моя помощь? Я могу отменить сегодняшние планы.

Магнус предлагает не раздумывая, отчего у Алека сладко щемит в груди. Тот факт, что его парень готов отказаться от вечеринки ради него, ради дела сумеречных охотников, напоминает ему о том, как же сильно он любит Магнуса.

— Нет, не стоит. Мы справимся. И если закончим не слишком поздно, я приду к тебе в Пандемониум.

— Обещаешь? — рот Магнуса вновь растягивает усмешка, и, привстав на носочки, он нежно целует Алека в уголок губ.

— Слово даю, — говорит Алек, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь прикосновением губ к своей горячей коже.

— Хм, я все еще расстроен. У тебя найдется время, чтобы это исправить?

Алек лыбится и чересчур охотно кивает.  
— У меня есть около часа.

— Часа более чем достаточно, — Магнус опускает ладони Алеку на плечи и подталкивает его вниз. Алек беспрекословно подчиняется, падая перед ним на колени. Он мгновенно понимает, чего именно хочет Магнус, без колебаний находит молнию на его невозможно узких джинсах и осторожно расстегивает ее, тщательно избегая контакта с кожей.

Полувставший член выскальзывает из расстегнутой ширинки, и Магнус шипит у Алека над головой, когда тот, обхватив основание, чуть двигает рукой. У Магнуса красивый член. Хоть Алек и видел вживую только его и собственный, он гуглил картинки в телефоне. По крайней мере, после свадьбы, когда, наконец, признался себе, что имеет право быть счастливым, быть геем.

Член у Магнуса большой и необрезанный, не менее девяти дюймов чистого блаженства. Однажды Алек спросил, не увеличил ли он его с помощью магии, на что Магнус лишь рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове. Но теперь Алеку плевать, на самом деле, всегда было. Он любит каждый дюйм этого члена, от самого кончика и вдоль вен, что оплетают его по всей длине.

— Ты собираешься его сосать или так и будешь пялиться? — подначивает Магнус сверху, толкнувшись бедрами вперед.

Алек воспринимает это как сигнал к тому, чтобы накрыть ртом головку и лизнуть щель. Магнус делает резкий вдох; если бы мог, Алек бы усмехнулся. Вместо этого чуть сильнее сжимает основание и продолжает свое благое дело. Слушает урчание, стоны; они побуждают его взять больше во влажную, горячую глубину рта. Он делал это для Магнуса уже множество раз и точно знает, что нравится его парню.

Руки хватают Магнуса за задницу, заставляя толкнуться бедрами вперед, погружаясь ему в рот еще на дюйм. Магнус издает одобрительный стон, посылая по позвоночнику волну приятного возбуждения. Пальцы зарываются в волосы, дергают грубыми рывками, отчего кожу черепа начинает жечь. Но ему нравится, и Магнус это знает.

— Вот же ненасытная шлюшка, — стонет Магнус, Алек поднимает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он откидывает голову назад. — Так не терпится наполнить свой рот моим членом.

Алек согласно мычит и позволяет зубам легонько царапнуть кожу. Достаточно, чтобы увеличить громкость издаваемых Магнусом стонов.

— Хочу трахнуть этот прелестный ротик, — рычит Магнус.

Алек выпускает член, проводя языком по всей длине.  
— Так сделай это, — говорит он. Целует кончик, дразнит, затем широко открывает рот и ждет.

Магнус его не разочаровывает. Обхватив голову Алека обеими руками, начинает засаживать ему в рот. Сначала медленно — Алек позволяет ему задавать темп и глубину проникновения — но чем дольше он это делает, тем быстрее и глубже становятся толчки. Член упирается в глотку, и Алек давится, заставляя Магнуса притормозить на секунду, чтобы вновь продолжить после кивка. Им обоим доставляет удовольствие эта игра, когда Магнус доминирует, трахает Алека — будь то его задница или рот. Иногда он слишком груб, Алеку нравится, очень. Ему хочется жесткого обращения, хочется подчиняться кому-то более сильному, и Магнус дает ему это. Он управляет Алеком в постели, властвует, не угнетая личность, все это дарит Алеку накатывающее волнами наслаждение. 

Магнус продолжает трахать его рот, и Алек снова давится, но на этот раз Магнус не останавливается. Натягивает его на себя, пока не упирается членом в глотку и удерживает в этом положении, нос Алека вжимается в аккуратно стриженный лобок, лицо трется об узкие джинсы, что до сих пор остаются на Магнусе.

— Только посмотри на себя, уткнувшегося в меня носом, с моим членом во рту, — мурлычет Магнус. Дергает Алека за волосы, чтобы лучше видеть, как член погружается в его рот.

Глаза слезятся от попыток справиться с рвотным рефлексом, он старается дышать через нос, чтобы не задохнуться, сжимает через одежду свой каменный член. Тот пульсирует, натягивая ткань штанов, хочется его вытащить, но Алек этого не делает. Он не кончит, пока Магнус не разрешит. Когда он отсасывает Магнусу, иногда ему даже не нужно к себе прикасаться. Сегодня, возможно, один из таких дней. Член болезненно упирается в ширинку и яйца ноют. Магнус вытаскивает наружу его дикую натуру, и Алек упивается необузданной страстью, что поглощает его целиком. 

Когда Магнус наконец вытаскивает член, Алек весь красный и задыхается от нехватки кислорода. Но Магнус прекрасно знает, когда именно следует остановиться. Легкие с облегчением наполняются воздухом, пока член его парня выскальзывает изо рта, блестящий и влажный от слюны.

— Готов продолжить? — дразнится Магнус, и Алек кивает так резво, что начинает кружиться голова.

Он проявляет инициативу и вновь насаживается ртом на член — сосет, лижет, дрочит — до тех пор пока с губ Магнуса не срывается грудной стон. Алек знает, он уже близок. Алек выпускает член изо рта и работает рукой, размазывая по стволу оставленную слюну. Рот открыт в ожидании, и долго ждать не приходится — яички Магнуса поджимаются и длинные струи семени выплескиваются из щели. Кое-что приземляется Алеку на подбородок и щеку, пятная кожу брызгами, но большая часть попадает ему на язык, и он жадно глотает до капли все, что у Магнуса для него есть.

Магнус падает на кровать, едва не споткнувшись от слабости в конечностях, и лыбится Алеку.  
— Должен сказать, Александр, что я больше не расстроен. 

Алек все еще возбужден, но игнорирует свой стояк, укладываясь рядом с Магнусом и обвивая рукой его стройное, мускулистое тело. Пропихнув колено Магнусу между ног, прижимается членом к его бедру и облизывает губы, нарочно дразня Магнуса кончиком языка. Напоминание о том, что только что он проглотил сперму своего парня.

— Был крайне рад помочь.

Магнус мурлычет.  
— Собираешься трахнуть мою ногу, Александр?

От этой идеи у Алека перехватывает горло, он толкается бедрами, твердый член трется через одежду о бедро Магнуса.

Губы Магнуса кривит улыбка.  
— Вперед. Получи свой оргазм.

То самое разрешение, что ему нужно.

•••  


Джейс щурит на него взгляд, как только Алек появляется в Институте.  
— Почему так долго? — глаза с подозрением обшаривают его тело, словно могут найти ответ на одежде. Алек поднимает бровь.  
— Я же сказал, что пойду проведать Магнуса. Мне уже и дома нельзя хоть иногда появляться?

Они и правда последние пару недель работали как проклятые. Все это время Алек почти не бывал дома. Из-за того, что миссии заканчивались поздно ночью, а рано утром начинались снова, он оставался спать в своей старой комнате в Институте, чтобы не будить Магнуса посреди ночи. Хотя Магнус и демонстрировал недовольство сложившейся ситуацией, все же относился с пониманием. Он всегда понимает, и Алек любит его за это.

— Чтобы проведать Магнуса потребовался час? — усмехается Джейс, выгибая бровь.

Щеки Алека непроизвольно краснеют, и он сверкает на брата глазами.  
— Мы разговаривали.

— Значит, теперь это так называется? — Джейс играет бровями.

Румянец Алека становится ярче, он испытывает сильное желание показать Джейсу средний палец, но вместо этого, буркнув “заткнись”, стремительно проносится мимо в командный центр.


End file.
